


A forgotten past ( title ideas would be lovely )

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Tony stark opens a new compound in starling City  meeting new friends and new problems along the way.
Relationships: Adeline Kane Wilson & Joseph Wilson, Adeline Kane Wilson/Slade Wilson, Clint Barton & Felicity Smoak, Clint Barton & Oliver Queen, Grant Wilson & Joseph Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Oliver Queen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Joseph Wilson & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	A forgotten past ( title ideas would be lovely )

Starling City, 2019  
Avengers welcoming Gala 

Thea Queen smiled softly as she danced with a bunch of different people. The avengers were having a welcoming Gala due tony opening a compound in starling City. Spinning around Thea saw Slade was watching her intently. She smiled softly at him knowing he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Galas could bring lots of enemies either for the avengers or team arrow. 

Thea bid her dance partner a good night heading off towards Slade. The Australian had volunteered himself for security detail at the gala. Dig was on the other side of the ball room doing the same thing Slade was standing around being boring. Walking over to Slade, Thea greeted him with a peck to his cheek. He wasn’t alone as three avengers stood next to one side of him. 

“You look beautiful” Slade voice spoke jolting Thea out of her thoughts. Thea smiled softly a blush on her cheeks. “ thank you Slade” her dress was pure black with a low cut top and a slit on one side. Her hair was curled up in a high ponytail. Slade was wearing a leather jacket with black leather jeans and a muscle shirt underneath. He had his gun strapped to his hip in plain sight. Though Thea knew his sword was hidden on his back. 

“You look handsome” Thea whispered blushing more. She fingered her dress straps lightly. Slade let a small smile curl onto his lips as Thea drew closer to him. Letting Thea take his arm. Slade returned his gaze to the ball room floor. Thea leaned her head against his shoulder lightly just basking in his arms. 

She saw Oliver talking with Tony Stark letting out a laugh. “ do you think if Stark was on the island. You could have beat the immaturity out of him” Thea asked causing Slade to laugh. The three avengers tuned into their conversation. Slade smirked. “ if Stark was on island. We probably would have gotten off after a week” Slades amused tone told Thea that he wouldn’t have bothered. 

Thea moved until slades arm was around her waist. Her head now resting on his chest. She sighed. It had been years since she realized her feelings for the Australian had changed. Thea was in love with the ex Soldier. Giving any reason she could to be near him. Slade smiled at her lightly his gaze scanning the room. 

The night wore on slowing down slowly until guests started leaving and saying their goodbyes. Dig had motioned for Slade to take Thea outside to the car. The avengers were going to be staying with Oliver while in starling until their new compound was ready. Walking towards The car Slade opened the door for her. Thea smiled at him grabbing his tie. “ you look gorgeous” she whispered. Slade chuckled lightly moving away from her. 

They made it to the Queen mansion for the small after party. Wanda, pepper and Natasha were watching the boys play beer pong. Slade and dig resumed their security detail. Thea was once again enjoying the evening by talking to Slade. Blushing whenever he complimented her or gave her a smile. 

Thea walked into the living room, Slade right at her back. Her brother smiled at the two shaking his head lightly. 

**********

Slade did not like parties not one bit. Being an ASIS agent had him at a lot doing protective detail until the mission on Lian Yu came up. Being the kids sisters guard dog for the night was probably the only part of this party Slade enjoyed. Thea had introduced him to almost all the avengers from stark to Bruce banner. Thor was also in attendance though was busy having a drinking consent with Rogers. 

Walking close to the as she walked towards the next was Natasha Romanoff. The black widow. Slade sighed softly covering the last bit of distance between them. Thea was already introducing herself and him when he stopped right behind her. Natasha wasn’t alone she was standing with Clint Barton and another avenger he had yet to meet. Thea smiled as she turned seeing him.

“ Slade!” her joyful greeting had Slades heart in his throat. 

Her arms went around his waist easily as if she had done it a hundred times before. Slade wrapped an arm around her Shoulder staring at the three avengers with a raised eyebrow. Thea noticed an seemed to jolt out of her happy moment. “ this is Natasha, Sam Wilson and Clint” Thea spoke lightly moving to rest her head on his chest. He nodded at each of them giving Sam a Smirk. 

Thea rolled her eyes. “ yes you share a last name” she muttered at the Australian. Sam laughed at that. “ Slade Wilson. Nice.” Thea turned towards the room gasping when she saw Thor finally mingling. “ I’ll be right there okay” Slade nodded letting her go before stepping up to stand next to Clint. The ex Shield Agent smirked as they both watched Thea chat up the Asgardian. 

“she seems attached to you” the sound of Natasha’s voice had all the men looking at the woman. 

Slade crossed his arms over his chest tilting his head towards Natasha. “Don’t know why. She use to hate me” Slade let a amused smile curled up on his lips. His good eye never leaving Thea’s form on the dance floor. Natasha just smirked at his comment. Her own eyes going to Thea dancing with Loki. 

“She seems to have Feelings for you” Natasha’s words hit Slade hard. He knew Thea had feelings for him from her hugs to the pecks she would press against his beard. When she would rest her head on his chest whenever she could. He knew at some point her hate for him changed. He also knew he didn’t deserve her. “,I know” his tone had turned cold which had Natasha smiling lightly. They were joined by rogers and Barnes. Natasha smirking at Slade when she looked at him. 

Slade glared at her before his eye went back to Thea. Natasha moved so she was between him and Barnes. “You don’t feel the same” she asked. Slades head snapped to her angrily. Actually startled, Natasha backed up at the rage filled look Slade had on his face. “ I came here a couple years ago. Killed her mother right in front of her” Slades snarl but Clint and Sam on alert. “ I don’t Deserve her” 

With that Slade moved off heading towards the other end to keep a eye on Thea. 

*******

Clint let out a whistle Glancing at Natasha with a look of disappointment. Sam barked out a laugh..” damn he killed his girls mom” The sound of Bucky’s metal fist hitting the wall caused Sam to jump. The other three avengers looked at Bucky in concern. “ can you try to keep the judgmental tone out of your voice Wilson!” Bucky Growled. His voice was hard. Natasha eased over to him quickly realizing he knew something they didn’t. 

Clint raised his eyebrow at Bucky while Steve quickly moved towards his best friend. “Buck?” Steve asked quietly. Bucky sighed softly. “ Oliver told me what happened. On the island they were marooned on. “ Bucky started leaning against the wall. His eyes locking with Slades form across the room. “Slade was deathly hurt. Got bombed by a landmine.” He watched Slade watch Thea who was dancing with Thor now. 

“ One of the girls with them. Mentioned a drug that could save him.” Bucky’s hollow laugh chilled Steve. “ mirakuru. A Japanese knockoff of ours” that Didn’t sit well with Steve. Shaking his head, Bucky sighed softly. “it twisted his thinking. Drove him mad. Oliver thought he killed him but he showed up in 2013” Bucky ended the explanation there knowing that the big details weren’t needed they had heard of the siege of starling City in 2014. 

“Oliver wanted you to know. “ Clint spoke up, a smile on his face. “ so I could know I wasn’t to blame.” Bucky laughed. Clint patted the ex hydra agent on the back. Giving his shoulder a light squeeze. The rest of the evening was enjoyable. Guests soon started leaving Clint joined Oliver at the door to bid people goodbye with Tony. This was a avengers party though so when the first shot went off he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

Running towards the sound, Clint and Natasha made it just in time to see men busting through the windows. Natasha was already on them kicking and spinning around. Attacking the Intruders. Clint cursed he did have his bow. Turning towards where Slade was. Clint’s eyes widened as the man tossed down his gun pulling out a frickin Sword from his jacket. 

“where’s the mayor!” tony yelled from somewhere. Clint blocked a hit from one of the goons heading towards Slade and Thea. The girl was behind Slade as the man fought so easily. Clint didn’t notice the guy at the window aiming his gun at Slades back until the Australian fell to his knees. “Slade!” Thea’s cry had Clint moving towards her to protect her in slades stead. 

He grabbed Thea around the waist. “ kick out” she did smacking a goon right in the face. Glancing at Slade quickly

******

When the bullet pierced his shoulder, Slade growled as he fell to his knees. Thea’s cry of his name made him angry. Slowly he got to his feet Glancing at Clint before moving towards his shooter. Getting to him without much needed effort. Slade grabbed the gun punching him with it. “ you missed” tossing him into the middle of the floor. All the other men were down and dealt with. Spinning around and walking back towards the goon, Slade smirked as the man tried crawling away. His reputation must proceed him. He thought with a smirk. 

Yanking the goon up the ex Soldier head but the man. All of Oliver’s team and the avengers were watching the fight. The man slowly stumbled to his knees an Slade gripped his neck with a sword to his throat. “ who sent you” Slade voice was a vicious snarl digging the blade in the man’s throat. The bullet he took was meant for Thea. The man trembled an Slade saw rogers move to step forward but Oliver stopped him with a hand. 

“ Ill give you to the count of 1.” His tone dripping venom as he whispered harshly in the man’s ear. The goon was sweating as he gulped down air. “ I..it..was..” slades blade tightened at the guys throat. “ his name.” Slade snarled. The man trembled even more. “ Wintergreen! I swear a man named wintergreen!” Slade looked up at Oliver with a raised eyebrow. The kid gave him a Sharp nod. “thank you” Slade then sliced his throat dropping him to the floor. 

The moment Slades Sword was back In his sheath thea was in his arms. Clinging to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly lifting her off the ground. Her tears soaked his shirt but Slade didn’t care at that moment. She was alive and was all he cared about. “slade” she whispered against his chest. Pulling back slightly He cupped her face. 

“you okay?” she nodded before leaning up to rest her head on his chest. He hugged her back. pressing a kiss to her hair lightly setting her down. “ are you” Thea laughed. She was still shocked by the kiss. Slade nodded pulling her towards Oliver. Both men talking lowly as Dig called Lance. Dig then left letting Lance deal with the body. 

It took an hour for Quentin to show up with a bunch of cops. Slade wrapped his jacket around Thea pulling her towards the couch. When the avengers well Rogers finally spoke up. “did you have to kill him” Steve demanded crossing his arms. Slade Glanced at Oliver raising a eyebrow at the Captain. “ no” Slade said, his voice filled with amusement. Amusement that Oliver found familiar. It was that same amused tone the Australian used when Oliver asked why did he have to kill. 

Steve however didn’t seem to realize he was on dangerous ground. 

“Then why do it. He gave you answers” Slade pressed his lips together in annoyance. “ he did” the Australian agreed. “and would have ran to warn his boss that we knew” Slade voice was calm though an underlining annoyance could be heard in his tone when he spoke to Steve. A snort from Oliver had both men turning. “ don’t try to win with Slade. You’ll loose” Oliver said knowingly. 

Slade turned back to Thea when Steve’s voice stopped him. Sounds of Tony’s annoyed sigh and Natasha warning click of her tongue told him. Steve rogers hated not having the last word. “you’re no different then a killer” Slade paused mid step halfway turning with a wide smirk on his face. “ I never once said I wasn’t one” He turned fully towards Steve glaring at the man. 

“I was with the Australian Military then ASIS. I’ve killed my fair share.” Slade smirked at the. Super soldier. A mocking smile on his face. “ at least I admit to being a killer” Slade then turned and left the room to put Thea to bed. Clint gulped knowing Slade was right. Bucky had been a sniper in World War Two. Steve also fighting in the war. None of their hands were clean. 

“I like him” Loki mused lightly, a smirk curved at his lips as he appeared next to Clint. The ex Shield Agent jumped at his sudden appearance. 

******

The Next couple weeks passed without any more surprise attacks. The Starling City Avengers compound was almost ready. Natasha Romanoff walked next to Oliver Queen, they were behind Slade and Oliver’s sister Thea. The Australian had a hand on the woman’s back. It was a light touch to keep her close and in grabbing range if something should happen. The events of the night before were still rushing through her head. Slade can say anything he wanted to tony or Steve. Call himself a killer because he was. But Natasha knew the truth. 

The bullet that pierced slades shoulder was meant for Thea. His killing the shooter was personal. If Slade hadn’t been in the way Thea wouldn’t be alive. Slade would have lost the woman he loved. Even if he wouldn’t ever tell her. Natasha had always said love was for children but now having James back. Shaking her thoughts away, Natasha smiled at Thea’s attempt to hold slades hand. He was fighting her tooth and nail. 

They were heading towards a diner close to the Queen Residence. Natasha watching everyone’s move as they walked by. The walk seemed to last forever as they approached the diner finally. Clint and the others were already at the table waiting for them. Natasha sat down next Him and Bucky as Slade steered Thea to a chair between Loki and Thor. Her eyes widened slightly at the action. He knew thor’s strength and trusted the demigod enough to defend Thea if need be. 

Smiling inwardly to herself, Natasha continued to observe Slade. Loki had held a sweet for the Australian on the tricksters right. Slade nodded sitting down. Oliver started the conversations. Getting into a topic of the compound being almost finished. Hearing tony excitedly talk about it and mention what he had created was amusing. The inventor always loved being center of attention. Natasha thought. 

Once the discussion turned towards the events at the Queens household. Natasha knew the fun topics were over. They had a new Enemy. It was Thea surprisingly bringing it up. “ Who’s wintergreen.” She asked glancing at Slade, who turned his gaze to Oliver. The two men sharing a look. “Billy Wintergreen is the only wintergreen I know” Oliver spoke up shooting a glance at Slade. The Australian nodded. “ he had no siblings.” Oliver then continued. Telling them how he had met Billy on the island. Natasha sat back. 

Billy had been Slades partner and betrayed the man not even seconds after they crashed for a bit of cash. She glanced at Clint, they also knowing for sure Slade most likely didn’t let that man leave that island alive. It was of course Steve who asked where Billy was now. “so where is he now” Slade looked over leaning towards the super soldier. Natasha hid a smile. He was going to piss Steve off on purpose. 

“ rotting on Lian Yu with his own sword shoved through his eye” Slade had smirked leaning back. “I killed him” that gave Natasha knew questions. If Billy was dead who was using his name to try and kill Thea Queen. “,he has no family?” She couldn’t help but ask. Again Oliver shared a look with Slade. “wilson?” She asked sharply. Slades sharp look had Natasha want to stop asking. But they needed to know. 

“ he was my son’s god father” The words held underlining rage an pure hate. That kind of betrayal. That kind of wound. Natasha didn’t know how the man had let anyone else in. Oliver sighed softly. She looked at him. He had a suggestion but didn’t want to say it. 

“You don’t think?” Oliver asked looking straight at Slade. “ oh I have. It probably is” Slade replied. His tone sad. 

Natasha watched as Thea gently took Slades hand. Who ever they were talking about it was someone Slade loved from the broken look on the man’s face. Sharing another look with Clint. He stood up moving to sit on slades other side. She knew Clint had realized the same thing. 

“ so you guys know this guy that could be impersonating ya dead partner?” Tony asked. Blunt as always. 

Slade looked up at tony as Clint gave the older billionaire a glare. “my Oldest Son.” Clint rested a hand on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t know what Slade was going through but as a father, he knew the man was hurting. If cooper had turned down the path Slades son was, Natasha didn’t think Clint would survive it. “we don’t know that it’s Him for sure” Natasha spoke. Leaning forward. Her tone was final and cold as she cut her eyes towards tony and Steve. The look clearly saying the conversation was over. Both men raised their hands in surrender. 

Slade had given her a thankful smile an Natasha returned it with a small smile of her own. 

*************************

Another Week passed, The Avengers settling in to the finished compound. Thea was putting the finishing touches on Natasha’s room for when the team was in Starling City. Oliver and team Arrow were in the bunker looking for anything on Joe’s location. They hoped that he wasn’t behind the attacks but Slade had been sure that it was him. Sighing lightly, Thea moved towards the door walking out to see Slade waiting for her. 

Smiling at him standing there scanning the room. She shook her head before walking towards the main room Slade following right behind her. Walking out of the building and towards Slades motorcycle Thea waited for Slade to straddle the bike first then got on behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist. “hang on tight” Slade smirked starting the bike. It roared to life, Thea squealing happily as Slade took off. 

They arrived at The Bunker Slade slowly sliding up to the curbside. He stopped the bike setting his feet down off the handles. Turning slightly to help Thea off the bike, lifting her leg off. Thea smiled brightly at him. Slade Glanced at her as he got off the bike, standing in front of her. Thea’s breath caught In her throat looking at Slade. His hair was a mess from the ride. Eyepatch was still firmly in place though. 

He was handsome. She jolted from her day dreaming when his hand rested on her elbow. 

With a sigh, Thea let him lead her into the bunker. Natasha and Bucky were there sparing on the matts while Oliver leaned over Felicity staring at the computers. Thea laughed seeing Dinah Drake glaring at Natasha. Thea turned grabbing slades hand and yanked him towards Natasha and Bucky wanting to watch the spar. Slade joined the sparring duo when Natasha called for him. Thea sat down and watched. 

Sydney, Australia  
Wilson residence

Grant Wilson glared at the ground as he stared at his phone. He had just gotten of the phone with Sara Lance, the legend informing him that someone using his brothers God father’s name attacked the Queens and so far all clues were pointing to Joe. Shaking his head Grant walked upstairs towards his brothers room. Joe probably would have been behind it if not for Sara. 

Sara doing the one thing that she hadn’t been able to do with their father. Save him before he couldn’t be saved. Walking into the bedroom grant knocked on the door. Joe looking up seeing his brother. “dad needs us” Joe was up and grabbing his swords as the words left his mouth. Joe quickly demanded what happened as they headed towards their bikes. Grants sarcastic reply earned him a glare. “ well if you had told him you got back on track” grant shrugged. “ and they intended target?” Joe growled. 

“Was Thea Queen” Joe grunted straddling the bike. “ the girl your father’s in love with but won’t admit to it” the sound of their mothers voice caused the two men to pause. “Billy has no siblings but a long lost half brother. His name is William.” Adeline spoke. “ If he’s after miss Queen. Get to her before he does.” The order was cold but both Joe and Grant nodded quickly. Speeding off towards the airport. 

Adeline smiled softly. Slade and her weren’t meant to be together but maybe Thea could be different. With that thought Adeline got in her car heading towards the airport. Slade could use all the help he could get. Getting to the airport before her wayward children. Booking a flight to Starling City in America. 

*****************

They had found nothing on Joe’s whereabouts or even Grants. Slade wanted to growl in frustration nothing was going right. The man had struck again bombing the mayors office thankfully no one was above, Oliver and his team had been in the bunker. Thanks to Slades time there the bunker was bomb Proof. 

“Anything yet?” he asked walking up to Felicity crossing his arms over his chest. She shook her head. “ who ever this is he’s hiding really well.” Slade nodded moving towards Oliver. They met each other halfway an talked lowly. Oliver listened asking once in awhile what they had planned or how far they were at finding the Maniac. 

Thea walked over towards him crossing her arms. “we need to find this guy” she said. Nodding Slade looked towards Oliver. “ we will” 

“nothing on our end either” Natasha’s voice cut through angrily. Oliver rubbed his temples suddenly annoyed. “someone give me something!” Oliver burst out. The sound of the bunker doors opening had everyone turning towards the sound. “well looks we arrived right on time” a thick Australian accent greeted them. She had long hair and a smirk on her face. 

Slade head shot up at the familiar voice. “ Addy?”


End file.
